Crushed
by Tangerine342
Summary: Why couldn't it have been her heart which was crushed instead? Maybe then it wouldn't hurt this much.


The elders thought they knew everything in regards to why such a timid unloved girl should avoid open arms and others willing to accept her. Unfortunately for the elder's egos and the young girl herself they were wrong. It was believed that since she hadn't been shown much in the way of affection as Nagi, that Chrome now had a hard time with the unfamiliarity of Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi's kind gestures. If that was the case then shouldn't she not understand Mukuro-sama, Ken, and Chikusa as well? Of course none of them were as nice as a group of friendly girls in the least. They were afterall male escaped convicts.

Chrome also had little problem when dealing with the other boys, especially Boss who was so warm and kind. Eventually she even opened up to little I-Pin who was also a kind hearted young girl. No matter how much they tried though she couldn't open up to the three older girls. However, after hearing about how Chrome's organs had been crushed and she was currently living on illusions alone, it became somewhat obvious to the girls she avoided.

Ironic that the ones who understood her situation the best should be the ones she didn't interact with if she could help it.

Most little girls at some point in their life dream of having a baby, Chrome was no different. All that had been taken away from her the moment her organs were crushed. She loved that Mukuro-sama had been able to give her the feeling and appearance of being normal and whole, but knew it was beyond anyone's power to give the illusion of safe haven for the child she would want to have one day.

She could easily be with the boys because they weren't able to bear children. Being around them wouldn't remind her that there were others who could have what she couldn't. Even little I-Pin had yet to fully develop so having fun with her was less stressful, and didn't provide a constant reminder. Yet even the little things around Kyoko, Bianchi and Haru could set her off emotionally, and as the Mist Guardian to the tenth Vongola she couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness.

Why couldn't it have been her heart that was crushed instead? Maybe then everything would be that much less painful.

And so it was the three eldest girls who knew her best despite being the most alienated by her. These three also knew the hard lesson that things have to get much harder before they can get better, and were prepared to teach Chrome, but they would try to do it in the nicest way possible because they knew Chrome had already learned too many hard lessons for one her age.

Taking advantage of her polite nature the girls came to her room one by one dressed in sleep attire and asked if they could talk. Of course the shy girl couldn't say no and turn them away so first she started talking to Kyoko, and then later Haru arrived in much the same fashion. It mostly became those two talking in Chrome's room until Bianchi showed up saying she had been looking for someone to share her snacks with and came in. Amongst the idle chatter and candy eating which Chrome uncomfortably excluded herself from the cruel, kind girls set their plan in action.

Chrome had tuned herself out thinking it would be easier that way, and that maybe the girls would leave until the topic of her nightmares came up. They were talking about babies. Who they might want the baby of, how many they would want, if they hoped for a boy or a girl. She used to talk about the same things with her friends all the time even though they were so young, and girls their age having children was harshly looked down upon. It was around this point in her panic that they began to include her in the conversation again. Shocked, Chrome looked up and wasn't sure what to say in answer to the question.

"If you had a baby girl, what would you name it Chrome-chan?"

"Yeah! What about a boy? I can't think of a name for the baby boy Tsuna and I are going to have. What would you name it?"

"Even with all my love for Reborn, I have difficulties coming up with a name for our child that will be equally as perfect as its father. You seem like you have good taste in names Chrome. Much better at naming than your parents apparently. Any suggestions?"

Just as expected the poor girl couldn't hold back the sobs and could only take in as much of the warmth and comfort the others offered in their hugs and silent words of nothing as humanly possible. Suddenly everything already known was confirmed between tears and broken wails. After all this Chrome finally calmed down and all four girls laughed at eachother's puffy red eyes. They continued to stay up returning to the painful subject. The girls repeated their earlier questions on what she would recommend for them to name their children.

By the end of the night all four girls fell asleep in a huddle on the floor with smiles on their faces. The three intruders had all loved every name that Chrome came up with and had promised to give those names to their children, and if something changed in the situation, made Chrome promise to rename their baby immediately. In a way they were promising Chrome that even if she couldn't have children they would give a part of the child's heart to her.

Why? Because that's what girls do.

That's what friends do.

* * *

Woah, another story so quickly? Haha, I blame Kuroshitsuji for this one for obvious reasons if you've finished the Jack the Ripper arc. I just think that Chrome doesn't get enough love or explanation. I also believe that this is something that most girls can relate to and if one of my friends lost the ability to have children and for whatever reason I changed my mind on having kids then I would let her name it...VERY unlikely situation seeing as I'm the one who plays in traffic and they're the ones who love kidlets. Hope this wasn't too lame and filled with death to the senses. I usually write comedy, which is why my attempts at drama end quickly -_-;;; Anyway tell me what I need to do to improve my writing! I've stopped believing what my spell checks tell me when I know for a fact that 'eachother' is infact (also a word) a word. Anyway if anyone wants to tell me what I've done wrong, I will love you. Shutting up now to do ignored homework.

~Tangerine


End file.
